


Ezra is Slave to a Mandalorian [ON HOLD]

by HarryandDaphnePotter



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 4th wall madness, Anal Sex, F/M, Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass not in actual story just the 4th wall, M/M, OCs come in later, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Swearing, daphne/Harry (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryandDaphnePotter/pseuds/HarryandDaphnePotter
Summary: This Is about Ezra and becoming a slave to a certain Mandalorian, warnings of Bondage, Rape/Non con.Relationships are [Ezra x Sabine] [OC x Ezra].This is my first story, sorry about my grammar in advance, also 4th wall story as well links to another Author





	1. The Beginning

**4 TH WALL BREAK**

**Sabine: Where are we? The last things I remember are three people aiming lightsabers against me and….and…EZRA BRIDGER! YOU HAD…!!! *ignites Dark saber***

**Ezra: Wait, Sabine, that was in the one-shot “Everything for you” by Aekimis and Jade…Not me I swear!**

**Sabine: BUT YOU BETRAYED ME!!!**

**Me: Sabine *ignites blue and Green lightsabers* drop the dark saber**

**Ezra/Sabine: WHERE ARE WE!!!**

**Me: you’re in my Fan Fiction, oh I forgot to mention Ezra, Aekimis and Jade are not to blame for what happens to you here, that would be me**

**Ezra: Wait what…**

**Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren does not own StarWars Rebels**

On the ghost Ezra is in Sabine’s room which the share they been a dating for over 2 years and getting ready for to go a mission

 

EZRA POV

 

“Hey Sabine can I talk to you” I say

“Yes Ezra what is it” Sabine Answers 

 

“Well Sabine you know we been dating for over 2 years now well I was thinking maybe you know we should do it”

 

“We can do it Ezra I promise you but after this mission okay” Sabine answers

 

“Ok” nods head “I really hope Kanan plan goes better then all his others and does end up changing it again”

 

_Time skip 10 minutes’ mission briefing_  

 

So the mission is to get a holocron from this ship, now the ship is run by smugglers that work for the empire said Kanan

 

“So the teams that will be this Hera and chopper stay on the ship, Zeb and Sabine you are to shut down the hyperdrive so they don’t chase us, and myself and Ezra are going to split up I’ll find the holocron and Ezra you to disable the security, once you’re done your objective go back to the ghost” Said Kanan

 

_Time skip arrival to ship without alerting ship censors_

 

“Kanan Hyperdrive down on this ship it isn’t going anywhere, heading back now!”

“Ezra, have you finished at the security centre yet” said kanan

“Yes, but I have a lot of company, right Kanan once you get the holocron go to the ghost I’ll get to an escape pod” said Ezra *gets knocked out from behind*

Okay Ezra then I’ll head back now and get your ass to an escape pod

Everyone but Ezra is in the ghost and waiting for the pod but nothing happens, suddenly and imperial star destroyer come out of hyperspace forcing the Ghost jump into hyperspace, leaving spectre 6. 


	2. Captured

**Ezra: Hold on I got left behind**

**Me: Yes**

**Ezra: Why in every Fanfiction do I get captured!**

**Me: Well you’re the main character of the show that’s why, wait a second *looks around* where’s Sabine…**

**Sabine: I’m here, and I swear if anything happens to Ezra I’ll KILL YOU**

**Me: *gulps* don’t worry he doesn’t get hurt *mumbles much***

**Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren don’t own StarWars Rebels**

EZRA POV

 

where am I *looks around*

Ahh your awake I see, well I was about to sell you for the worth of that cube thing you stole said mystery smuggler

wait a second have you already sold me?

Yes, I have and they are very interested to see you Ezra said mystery smuggler

Wait how do you my name is Ezra and please tell me not sold me to the Empire

No Ezra you see the Empire came aboard you see and they asked about the rebels that attacked us, don’t worry they don’t know you’re here said mystery smuggler

Ok but who have you sold me too.

*massive grin* Sex Slavers, maybe if you say you’ll behave they’ll send to a place of your choice.

Hang on if I tell them I’ll behave they’ll take me to a place of my choosing.

Yes, that’s what they said, okay there coming aboard now, so tell them what planet.

 

Ahh I see you have the boy said the *mandolrion*

Where would you like to go said the mandolrion

Umm so can I go to Mandalore

*massive grin* yes you can I have just the place although they won’t know you are slave, jab him.

Wait...wait you don’t ha….

 

**Ezra: YOU GOT ME SOLD TO A MANDOLRION, wait till Sabine he…**

**Me: So glad I got sleeping Darts, now where we… : D**

Mandolrion POV

 

So this boy wants to come here and work he’s been desperate for work he got tired on the way here, however told me he wants to speak to someone who’s in charge when he wakes up.

 

“Okay Luke, Here’s your money and put him in the colourful room” *nods*

 

Bye Ezra have a fun time here, *Evil Laugh*


	3. Welcome to Mandalore Ezra

**Sabine: why exactly is Ezra unconscious there *points to Ezra***

**Me: Because he was chasing me and he hit his head**

**Sabine: and why exactly what he chasing you**

**Me: Maybe because he’s been taken to mandalore, as a slave**

**Sabine: WHAT GET BACK HERE *Ignites Dark Saber* *chases***

**Me: *runs* disclaimer now would be a really good time to say it**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* SabineandEzraWren don’t own StarWars Rebels**

Ezra POV

 

Okay where am I now

Ahh finally your awake must have been a long trip, I am Emma your new boss and I’ve hooked a lie detector to you, I have questions said Emma

 

Okay what do you want to know

Okay what I want is all these answered at once:

1) what’s your name

2) do you have a GF

3) why are you here

4) have you still got you virginity

5) anything else I should know. Said Emma

 

Alright to answer your first one my name is Ezra

2) is yes and she a mandolrion, from Clan Wren House Visla her name is Sabine,

3) I’m here because I got captured and sold as sex slave,

4) To answer your next question, yes I do still have it the plan with Sabine after a mission we had to do it but I got captured

5) Lastly since I’ve said everything else I’m a part of a rebel group that has been fighting against the Empire.

 

I only have one request, please let me comm Sabine and you can tell her what she has to do to release me just please let me comm her.

 

Okay I’ll let you comm Sabine, I’ll tell her when she gets here what she has to do to release you, however you can comm her but only while I’m here though no funny business oh and only Sabine is to come here understood. Said Emma

 

Yes *nods*

 

Sabine you there……….

EZRA BABE WHERE ARE YOU!!!!

 

Sabine Don’t shout please…

 

Sabine listen the person that got me what’s you to meet her, she had me hooked up to a lie dictator machine so I had to say everything, but please babe only bring yourself and no one else please.

 

Ok Ezra, but you didn’t answer me though

I’ll send you the cords of where to go on the planet, and Sabine the planet is…. your home planet Sabine.

 

Oh... I’ll be there soon. *hangs up*

 

Thank you Emma

 

No thank you, oh and have a sleep and don’t worry no one else will come in since your Sabine property only *turns around with a devilish smile* said Emma 


	4. Sabine goes Home & Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I explain at the end and the chapter title speaks for its self

**Ezra: Ok I’m awake and I won’t tell Sabine, just don’t shoot me again**

**Sabine: Don’t tell me what…wait HE SHOT YOU, OH NOW I’M GOING TO KILL HIM NOW!!!!**

**Me: Oh come on, look Sabine, yes I shoot Ezra but he wouldn’t calm down, oh and he won’t like what I have planned but you will.**

**Ezra: what do you mean she’ll like what you have planned and I won’t, YOU WILL TELL ME AND SABINE NOW!!!!**

**Me: uh no, I’m not saying anything, now if you’ll excuse me I’m just going to go this way *runs***

**Ezra/Sabine *ignite sabers* GET BACK HERE!**

**Unknown people: (Door opens and all SWR characters stop running)**

**Unknown People you should change that Disclaimer**

**Me: I think introductions are in order don’t you think**

**Unknown: (points to female on his right) This is Daphne Greengrass**

**Daphne: (points to male on her left) This is Harry Potter**

**Me: Right, so sorry I forgot it’s been such so long time that I would to change that and make more room for you two**

**Disclaimer: HarryandDaphnePotter doesn’t own StarWars Rebels & Harry Potter -J.K Rowling Characters  **

Sabine POV 

(flash back)

 

Sabine you need to calm down said Kanan

Kanan I can’t calm down we left Ezra on that ship and for all we know the empire has him.

Look I know your worried we all are but just relax, we will find him, and we will get him back said Kanan

Sabine the boss is right we will get the kid back and I’m going to go through every bucket head to get the kid. *cracks knuckles* Said Zeb

Okay fine I’ll be in my room if you hear anything come get me….

 

(End flash back)  

 

Kanan...Kanan…Kanan

What is it Sabine

Ezra comm’ed me 

Really what did he say said kanan

Well he said the person that has him wants to meet me, however they have scanner’s and only want mandolrions to come to meet her

I’m not sure about this Sabine, why did she say only what to speak to mandolrions.

Because Kanan he’s on Mandalore.

Okay Sabine, but if you can keep in touch, and do be careful.

 

In the Phantom at mandalore

 

*heavy sigh* home sweet home

 

Right now to find this place and land

 

 

Right this seems to be a good place to land and according to ezra it’s the closet clearing available with the means to shelter this ship also

(ship lands and pressurised gas opens the door)

 

Right So now to get Ezra oh the place I need to go is called pleasure palace…sounds like fun *deep sigh*

 

*knocks on door*

 Ah you must be Sabine said the woman

Uh yea, so I was told that Ezra was here.

Yes, we do and my name is Emma by the way, so on to the matter that is your boyfriend yes we do have him but...… you need to do some things for us before we can give him to you said Emma  

That doesn’t sound good Sabine thought

 

To Be Continued….

 

 

 

    

**Right so this is a short chapter but I have changed it slightly since I lasted posted this, But I’ll just explain why.**

**Since then I work nearly all the time and I only have Saturdays and Sundays to myself, during that time I spend on my PlayStation and editing videos (I only do YouTube as a hobby)**

**I also do still read on FF but I’m now mainly here on Archive of your Own, because I simply prefer it, so I will be uploading the chapters again but the 4 th wall (this) and other features will be changed**

**I’m sorry it taken so long to post but life has taken so much more time then I originally had.**

**My plan is to post the rest of ESTAM and then from there who knows, I might go back to writing, only if I get a positive response because I really do prefer reading rather to than writing**

**This does not mean I won’t be putting effort into this story but I have re-read the Sabine Story and I might just leave that on FF which the username is still called (SabineandEzraWren) which I have no plan of changing or deleting my stories.**

**I just felt like you should all get a response from me and know where I currently.**

**Till next time, May the force be with you!**


End file.
